Crayons
by Inufox
Summary: Supposedly cute oneshot with Shippo, Inuyasha, and crayons... Now a collection of one shots focasing on Inu and the little fox, to be added to whenever I get an idea.
1. Crayons

One quick blue slash across the top, plus a yellow loop colored in the corner. Red, green, purple, pink; one by one a small childish hand traces and adds them to the white square on the wooden floor in front of him.

"Oi, runt, that ain't how the battle with the demon went!"

Inuyasha leaned over and surveyed the clumsily drawn image of Shippo singlehandedly defeating the large ogre, slain by the Windscar; they'd met the day before. In one bottom corner Shippo had frantically tried to hide the drawing of Inuyasha gnawing on a bone and drooling on himself from the furious half-demon.

"Brat!" With the insult Inuyasha returned to his place by the wall, leaving Shippo to nurse his new lump. Tears sprang to the young kitsune's eyes as he nursed his poor head. Kagome had left the days before and Inuyasha was always more irritable without her, but he didn't have to take it out on him!

"Least I can draw better'n you!" Shippo cringed after muttering this, knowing Inuyasha would hear and take revenge, but no new whack came. Instead he got to see his precious crayons snatched up by the hanyou.

"Hey, give them back, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha held the box out of reach of the little fox's reaching fingers and took the time to snatch up the drawing pad as well.

"Keh, not till I prove you wrong." Inuyasha scoffed and set back down against the wall before setting the pad on his own lap. For a few minutes, while Shippo wiped his eyes and bemoaned the loss of his crafting materials, Inuyasha busied himself with drawing the true outcome of the epic battle.

"There!" The half-demon triumphantly shoved his creation under the nose of his drawing rival and looked pleased with himself.

This new picture, even more sadly done than the previous, depicted the ogre dying in blazing yellow light while the hanyou stood proudly with his sword outdrawn. A squiggly and lopsided Shippo sobbed and looked terrified while hiding behind an equally sloppy Kagome.

Inuyasha jerked back and glared with Shippo began laughing outright at his skill. Shippo, on the other hand, received another lump atop the first for his trouble.

"Hey! Yours is even more bad than mine!" Shippo declared pointing down at the pad. Inuyasha made a face and turned toward the wall.

"Keh, doesn't matter anyway. Besides you've had more practice!" Shippo stopped massaging his cranium, after a couple of minutes of quiet and gathered his supplies from the wooden floor before walking around to look Inuyasha in the face.

"What'dya want." Inuyasha looked past him at the wall with a distant look. Shippo tilted his head to the side and made a decision.

"Here." Inuyasha looked down again at the drawing supplies spilled into his lap. "You can try again."

Shippo took a deep breath.

"Yours was more true anyway." He grinned sheepishly and turned to go outside, but a claw on his shoulder stopped him.

"Keh, if you want me ta do another ya gotta show me how." Inuyasha stared straight-faced at the wall beside him and didn't look at the kitsune. Shippo's grin widened.

"Okay then, first…"

When Kagome entered the hut the sun was just sinking below the horizon. She was about to set down her pack with the scene in front of her caught her eye.

Inuyasha and Shippo sat together surrounded by several sheets of drawing paper. On some she could see different gory versions of Naraku's death and several other beings meeting their demise, including Kouga and Sesshomaru.

But it was the two boys themselves that caught her eye.

Inuyasha was slumped against the wall with a red crayon held loosely in one hand. In his lap Shippo lay with his face planted on a sheet on paper depicting him and Inuyasha both killing demons back-to-back, the kitsune also had a green crayon clutched in one paw. Both were sleeping soundly and snoring lightly. Neither seemingly aware of their positions, nor Kagome's arrival on the scene.

The miko smiled and re-shouldered her pack. She'd find another place to be until they woke, the scene was just too sweet to disrupt.

Kagome's only regret was the fact that her portable camera was back home, on her desk.

_**Hehe, I thoroughly enjoyed that and thought it fluffy and amusing. I'm sorry in they're not in character but that's jus' how the wind blows. ^_^**_


	2. When I grow Up pt 1

"I wanna be like Sesshoumaru when I grow up." Everyone in the room turned to look at the little kitsune standing in the doorway of Keade's hut and puffing out his tiny chest in that self-important way children have.

Inuyasha's reaction was to instantly jump to his feet and growl out a few insults before giving the little demon a couple of good whacks until Kagome put a stop to it.

"Inuyasha SIT!!!! You shouldn't hit children like that!!!" The young miko also got to her feet and went to crouch down next to the small sniffling fox clutching his head. "Why do you want to be like Sesshoumaru-sama, Shippou-chan?"

"'Cause he's strong, smart and can take care of people! Plus he actually knows how to protect his pack!" Most of this was directed at the, still cursing, figure lying immobile on the wooden floor boards and spoken with emphasis that made the growling steadily increase in volume.

With his peace spoken and a sore head to prove it, Shippou ran away from Kagome's comfort and Inuyasha out the hut's doorway.

At almost the same instant, the curse lifted and the hanyou once again jumped up to go give the kitsune a piece of his mind and another couple of bumps on the head. But, before he could Kagome snatched his sleeve, Inuyasha expected another sit command, but when it didn't come he looked down at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Shippou-chan. And before you completely ignore me, remember your brother's ward, Rin-chan? Do you think _she _has ever gotten a whap on the head? Maybe Shippou wants that from _you_."

When she put it that way, even Inuyasha couldn't help comparing the beaming human girl to the sobbing kitsune he'd just beaten. Damnit, _his brother _was a better guardian to a _human child _than he was to Shippou.

While he worked this out, Kagome had let go of his hoari and gone to sit back near the other side of the hut, giving him a choice.

The young miko looked up just in time to see the bamboo flap come back down and didn't try to repress the small smile the stole across her face. Somehow, it didn't seem likely that Shippo was getting anymore hits this evening.

-


	3. When I grow Up pt 2

Shippou was in a tree, hiding from that Inu-baka.

"That idiot! Why's he always gotta hit me! It'd probly be better with Sesshoumaru!" Even as he said it, Shippou knew he didn't mean it. Inuyasha had helped him avenge his papa. And something told him that Sesshoumaru never would have done such a thing. Plus he was terrifying. Inuyasha hits, but Sesshomaru was a cold-blooded killer.

He ran a small hand through his red hair and winced at the lump on his head. Stupid Inuyasha.

"Oi, Shippou!!" Said kitsune stiffened as the familiar voice rang out right beneath him. Inuyasha was probly back for revenge because of the sit!

"I know you're up there, so ya might as well come down!" Inuyasha frowned as no answer came from the branches above him. If that fox wasn't gonna come down, he'd come up.

It sent and unpleasant felling up the hanyou's spine when he saw how Shippou cringed and scrunched his small body against the tree as much as he could, once he'd seen the hanyou on his branch.

Shippou waited a minute for a blow to come, but none ever did. Instead, he slowly uncurled to turn and see Inuyasha sitting cross-legged on the branch, staring down at the village tensely.

"D'you really think my b-half-brother's better'n me." The words were fired out so rapidly that Shippou almost didn't make them out, and Inuyasha still wasn't looking at him.

"Well he'd never hit Rin-chan for wanting to be something when she grew up!" Shippou couldn't help replying the way his smarting head wanted him to and once again prepared for a blow that never came. What was up with Inuyasha? He had a funny look on his face and was staring at his toes in a very un-Inuyashalike manner.

"Oh…" Inuyasha got to his feet and turned to leave as suddenly as he came.

"Ah! Wait, Inuyasha!" The hanyou paused and half-turned to regard the red-faced kitsune. It was Shippou's turn to avoid Inuyasha's eyes now.

"Um… I lied. I wouldn't wanna be like Sesshoumaru when I grow up." Shippou crossed his arms and stared down at the village as he listened to Inuyasha jump back down to the ground. Before muttering, "I wanna be like you…" quietly under his breath so he was sure the hanyou couldn't hear.

-

Inuyasha halted mid-step at the words washed over him.

"_I wanna be like you…" _ And grinned, he'd half to work on his role-model skills then.

Everyone in the village noticed the hanyou's lighter step and some actually fled to their homes at the happy look on his face.

He finally had one-upped his brother.


End file.
